


Technically Correct

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [24]
Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 200 words - An in depth explanation of something in your world. e.g.: the intricacies of a spell, how a piece of bureaucracy works, actual technobabble, etc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 200 words - An in depth explanation of something in your world. e.g.: the intricacies of a spell, how a piece of bureaucracy works, actual technobabble, etc.

"No, I'm not all powerful," Power Girl leaned to her side, resting her cheek on her fist, "The Kryptonian recharge rate is a non-linear function – the rate at any given moment depends on how much energy is stored at that moment. Near zero and near full capacity, the recharge rate is very low, and it peaks around 25%."   

She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, quickly jotting down a [formula ](https://mqqkma.by3301.livefilestore.com/y3p4IiEoSxn2JG7oLZEEbBAwVVz4MX92KOklc6aoPV8hBbq9zs6n6sG8EaWBFtV5vSBey28sr76PckDWw6lCWGTS3uQLqAQb9hpec3zjlZFcMs4KaZiI5tdx0orl9zF6g7XJcqb6ABG4HYnbVUnipd7qgdLZfeTTceEPcB8pznGEQA/Recharge%20formula.PNG?psid=1)and tapped it with her pen.   

" _C_ max = the size of my energy storage capacity in gigajoule, or GJ. C0 = the amount of charge in my body, again in GJ, at some initial time t0 measured in seconds. C1 = the amount of charge, in GJ, at some later time t1, again seconds. τ or tau =  _Kryptonian Recharge Time_  divided by some constant. I believe this constant is 4.8. From this, I came up with some guidelines when it came to managing my powers; my body will recharge faster the closer I'm to  _approximately_ 25% of my maximum capacity and the recharge rate drops off very quickly once I go below this. So if I spend more than I get, I'll eventually run dry." 


End file.
